


Killing me softly || suna x reader

by stableoftheunstable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Aggression, Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Body Worship, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Choking, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drugs, Edgeplay, F/M, Fanon, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humiliation, Lemon, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Pain, Painplay, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Roughness, Sadism, Shower Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, tumb, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stableoftheunstable/pseuds/stableoftheunstable
Summary: Suna is an illegal boxer who does underground fighting and your the one who follows on all the fights
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Killing me softly || suna x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a boxer Au!! The artist the fan fic is based on is @ minguhaa_ on instagram and @ mimguhaa_art (which is where all the art mainly is) Remember all characters here are aged up!! and that this isn’t an accurate representation for boxing or the characters themselves. And y/n’s closest friend is based off someone in real life :)) 
> 
> warnings : rough sex, degrading, biting, crying, dirty talking and slight aftercare is used if you don’t like that leave :) 
> 
> also the playlist for this story is on spotify and it’s called  
> pov: bathroom sex with suna and  
> pov: suna is an illegal boxer 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Leaning over a cheap table, you stood scrolling through your phone, notifications lit up as Suna replied to your good luck text with a ‘thank you babe’. With the crowd flooding in people pushed against you, the arena filled with ‘sorry’s’ and incoherent yelling while people pushed by each other packing the arena together. 

Lost in your phone, you failed to notice the short girl who sat on the empty stool next to you. Minding her own business, she faced towards the boxing ring- the palm of her hand rested against her as she sighed in anticipation. 

Awkwardly noticing you she smiled clearing her throat before tapping on your shoulder. Startled, your eyes shot up from your phone creating eye contact with the girl who swung her oddly short legs. 

“Hi” she exclaimed, in the dim light of the arena you could see the layers of brown that laid in her eyes, the few strokes of light showed the glossiness of her over- lined lips. 

“Hey,” twisting her body to face you the girl gleamed at you exposing a small pink rhinestone that’s stuck on one of her   
teeth.  
“Woah, is that a tooth gem?” you questioned leaning in closer hoping she could hear you over the hustle of people getting ready for the match. 

The girl shone her tooth at you flashing the sparkle of the rhinestone towards you, “oh my god, that looks so cool” after fangirling over the sparkle in her mouth she broke the silence she asked, “is this your first match? You don’t seem like you’d enjoy this?” hoping she didn’t offend you she sat waiting for an answer while sitting on her hands, 

“This is actually my third match,” you shot back. 

“Oh, and you’re alone? Men here are literal dogs,” 

“I’m not really alone, well i’m sitting alone but I’m not alone, alone”.

” So, are you watching someone tonight?” 

“Oh, I’m just supporting my boyfriend tonight, what about you?” you replied glancing at your phone checking to see if he sent you any updates. The clambering off the arena seemed to simmer down insinuating the match was near to starting, “Who’s your boyfriend?” the girl asked back.

“Suna Rintaro, he’s paying some guy with glasses, not sure how that works but what about you supporting someone?” 

“Yeah... Kei Tsukishima” she murmured itching at her throat, ignoring the ignorant comment you made.

You could feel your eyes widen as you realised you just shamed this random girl’s boyfriend, hoping she wouldn’t take no offence you pushed through the conversation as usual. 

“Oh, the one fighting today...?”

“Yeah…I guess they are against each other?”

Before you could respond the arena filled with an instant blast of voices everyone’s attention turning towards the boxing ring, the lights all fixated on the ring with the speakers announcing who was joining when. 

Entering the ring first was Suna, his body glistened at the iridescent light showing off the small written tattoo at the top of his chest, his shorts hung low on his waist making his v-line more prominent along with the stitching saying his alias “Sand fox” across it. His face grew emotionless while scanning the crowd till eventually his eyes grounded with yours, releasing a smile Suna placed his arms at the back of his head with his olive eyes winking at you making all the blood rush to your face as you smiled back. 

After fuelling his ego of someone cheering him on, his faint smile came crawling down the moment his opponent walked through. Tsukishima stepped into the ring with cheers following him with all his movements, the gold in his eyes glinting at the girl next to you. Accompanying the cheers, a grin soon followed showing off the same glinting rhinestone as the girl next to you. Like Suna he also had his alias stitched with the initials ”T.K”

With the two of them in the ring, you and the unnamed girl turned to face each other with anticipation on your face and a big smile on hers, you both came to the agreement of the best man wins and went back to gawking at the two men in the ring. 

After basic rules and regulations were discussed the referee declared a countdown down and hurried out of the ring. With tension growing and bets starting, Suna and Tsukishima stayed lightly sparing in the ring, moving in what felt like an endless cycle till someone through the first punch. 

Unexpectedly Suna’s hands met Tsukishima’s face with a swift undercut jabbing him in the face leaving no time for Tsukki to grant a reaction. 

Wincing in your seat as if you could feel Tsukishima’s pain your eyebrows furrowed at the thought of impact Suna had on Tsukishima that made him stumble - caught off guard by the stiff blow he caught to his face, gaining his balance he bounced on his two feet waiting to catch Suna off guard. 

Making eye contact with Suna, your hands did a little clap of eagerness with your fingertips cheering him on, grinning back at you he failed to notice Tsukishima coming from his left side with his performing a cross and a lead hook making Suna’s whole body follow Tsukishima’s direction. 

The whole crowd let out oo’s and ahh’s at the light jabs and hooks they threw towards each other; round after round the two remained in with no major injuries. 

Coming towards the last round the two men appeared back in the ring for a bare-knuckle round. Tsukishima’s hands were wrapped in a neon orange and white tape while Suna’s showcased as plain black. The two men started back with the sparing, it appeared as of Suna came back with more of a flame, his face laid the same, but his attitude proved different as he immediately pushed through with a 1-6-3-2 combo being a swift but harsh Jab-Right Uppercut-Left Hook-Right hand.

As hard as Tsukishima tried to duck his was out it only worked for the first jab as Suna had him cornered at the side of the ring all the blows being planted on his face. With the last right-hand hook placed, Suna backed away admiring the trickling blood leaving Tsukishima’s nose. 

Ignoring the protocol of leaving the ring when blood is drawn, Tsukishima rushed over to Suna with a right cross- left hook against his face. Suna’s fair skin grew a red mark, his bare chest smeared with another mans blood. 

Suna tumbled back his hands leaning onto ring thinking he reached his limit and was ready to lose and with Tsukishima luring over his face. With a heinous smirk on his Tsukishima spat down on Suna as he if he was inferior. 

Turning to face Tsukishima’s other half, her jaw dropped with the same type of disgust.  
“Did he just- “you asked unable to fathom words for what happened. 

“I think he did- “the girl stuttered unable to pull her eyes off the scene. 

The whole audience fell flat, all of them trying to come to grasps of the disrespect Tsukishima threw at him. A wave of aggression grew over Suna knowing you were watching him and that an opponent just spat on him. Something clicked in Suna’s brain causing him to over analyse Tsukishima. 

Mistakenly, Tsukishima left himself open to an uppercut, realising the man’s mistake Suna took the choice of using this to his advantage. After the blow to the face, Tsukishima fell back thus ending the match completely. 

Gasps lefts the audience’s mouth as Suna was declared the winner of the match; people screamed in victory and other heads bowed in shame at loss.

The second you heard Suna won you excitedly cheered your proudness showing off, facing the unknowing girl you could see the slight disappointment in her eyes but nonetheless she turned to saying.   
“I guess Suna is the best man this round!” 

“Better luck for Tsukishima next time!” trying your best not to brag you wished them both all the best. 

“Sorry I didn’t even ask what’s your name” she smiled offering her hand out, 

“Y/N what about you?” you asked with your hand grasping on to hers, with the lights clearer as people got ready for the next match, the cold metal of the rings on her fingers graced yours, a small T initial tattoo peeked out from the inside of one of her fingers. 

“Divine,” she smiled with her teeth shinning through.

“So, you and Suna how long has that been, no ones really been able to catch his eye like that.”

“It’s been just over six months, but what did you mean by catching his eye”. 

“I don’t know he’s seemed closed off all the times we’ve met.”

“Are him and Tsukishima friends? Or something”

“it’s a confusion, they don’t hate each other but they just take their remarks too far”. 

“I doubt they’d be friends after what Tsukishima just pulled” you uttered cringing at the replay of the scene in your head. 

“Nope I don’t think that’s enough to change their minds,”

Following her statement, you could feel arms using your head as an arm rest, looking up and to no surprise Suna lured over you, his fair skin growing black and blue round a few corners. While you and the girl stayed talking , you could see Tsukishima walking up towards the two of you. He wrapped his long arms around the Divine’s neck with her clutching on to his arm , making the two of them smile. 

At a closer look you could notice the silver septum ring that was newly placed. A pair of wireless headphones wrapped round his neck, the music still playing that you could briefly hear. With the two of them in their own worlds it took them a moment to remember you were in front of them.   
“Tsukki this is Suna’s girl, y/n” Divine declared letting you know she still knew you were there. 

Saying no words Tsukishima looked you up and down with his face giving an unwelcoming stare almost as if he knew something you didn’t. 

“Don’t be mean!” Divine said before gently slapping her boyfriends face. 

“ i’m joking, you’re good y/n i’ve heard about you” he laughed , his chin resting on his girls head. 

Awkwardly, you sat while you watched the two of them flirted in front of you till you felt a pair of arms rest against your head. “Hey beautiful,” Suna declared while taking his phone out of his pocket. You and Divine made eye contact yours more concerned than hers.

The two men stood Suna’s face looking more smug then Tsukishima, the both made eye contact before nodding in unison declaring they were cool and that the fight meant nothing. 

“Hey handsome,” Suna’s arm pressed against your head as he teased your height. “ Wanna come with me and collect something?” Suna got up taking your hand in his, his arm snaked around you with your hand holding his hand as it rested on your shoulder. 

After saying bye to the other pair you walked through the arena people were exchanging money back on fourth some more happy than others, some cursing towards Tsukishima for his utter disrespect against Rintaro. 

Feeling slightly out of place as females sneered at the look of you; realising your obvious discomfort you suddenly felt Suna plat a quick kiss on your forehead making you smile at his act of kindness as the two of you made your way towards the back exit.

Reaching the corner, a guy in an all-black suit handed Suna 3 stacks of money all wrapped up with elastics, with the both of them nodding before Suna trailed off. Leaving through the back you both were greeted by the skylines of the city. While walking through the car park, you congratulated Suna on his winnings with him lightly growing red in the face at your sounds of approval.

Rintarou, slipped you into his 2018 model of a Karma Revero, after opening the passenger side door for you the smell of vanilla cascading towards you, the tinted windows dimed the already dark sky making everything a different shade. Music smoothed its way through the car, with Suna mouthing the lyrics while his hands pushed around the gearshift, glancing at his fast movements it appeared to you that his knuckles were slightly bruised from the lack of coverage from his tape. 

He had his head sunken on the chair’s headrest letting out a sigh that sounded like it weighed on his chest. You couldn’t help but enjoy the sight in front of you, with the same empty expression as always, bruises forming on his gentle skin, remains of blood on his face he still managed to look self-satisfied.

Realising he was being observed his hooded eyes looked at you from the corner, the olive tones along with the undertones of light brown becoming hidden as he they covered as he smiled. “You can stop staring creep,” he joked while swerving. “I- I’m not, shut up!” you protested crossing your arms like a child granting a chuckle out of him. 

Making the same gearshifts changes as usual, instead of returning his hand back in the direction of the wheel he used it to grasp onto the inner parts of your thigh. Suna wasn’t one who’d show affection in public but once you two were alone it all changed into a different story. 

With one hand on the wheel and the other one on your thigh you could feel the natural warmness of his hands cover the cold space on your thigh. You could feel your heart drop into your stomach at the surprise of it, his thumb caressed the softer parts of your thigh, with his eyes still peeled onto the road. 

Suna was actually more affectionate then he’d like to admit, as much as he didn’t like to show other people he really was. He had that mentality of why should others know, which you didn’t mind, as expressionless as he was it didn’t affect his emotions or his way of expressing them. 

Pulling up to your shared apartment, his hand left your thigh as he stepped out of the vehicle, accompanied with you following along. While Suna went left and you went right, the two of you parted your separate ways, with him changing out of his gear and you getting the supplies to clean up all his empty wounds. 

Eventually the two of you bumped into each other, with you pulling him into the room while your body leaned over him making his eyes roll as he assumed what was happening next. Parts of saline solution fell down your forearm as you dabbed it along the frail parts of his skin.   
“You know, i’m not fond of tsukki’s girl,” Suna looked up through his eyelashes at you; allowing you to take care of his minor cuts. 

“Well, one she has a name and two I think she’s sweet,” 

“I don’t know i’ve never met anyone that’s basically tsukishima but female,” 

“And that’s why you don’t like her?” you laughed at his ignorance as he squirmed underneath you. 

“No. you don’t get it, it’s like I hate one tsukishima let alone two” 

“so you hate her?”

“yes.” Suna’s eyebrows cocked trying to figure out the correct answer as you lured over him; saline solution in one and bandages in the other with your face slightly stern, annoyed with his snarky remarks. “No… I don’t hate her,” he shot after your reaction. 

“That’s what I thought,” you uttered leaning back to his face to clean up parts he missed himself. 

Every so often Suna flinched at the sudden rush of soreness that greeted his face. “ If you stopped fighting we wouldn’t have this issue,” you sang before reaching for a plaster to cover the gauze left over his eyebrow. “You don’t have to clean this up, you can barely see it,” Suna protested as he tried to escape from beneath you. “These things get infected! And trust me you do not want that” your face cringed up as you were reminded by something along those lines. 

“You saying you won’t love me if my face is all bruised up?” Suna asked clutching his chest acting as if he was offended. “I- when did I even say those two phrases together?” you pondered, going over all your words. “So you wouldn’t love me?” Suna dramatically placed his hand on his forehead over the plaster you recently placed. “Just cause I want to take care of you when you hurt doesn’t mean i don’t love you, it actually means the opposite,”. Briefly he smiled at the warmth of your words approving of your point. 

“You look beautiful from this angle,” you watched as Suna’s eyes trailed themselves towards your lips before guiding themselves back to make eye contact. “Thanks” you said through a smile. His index finger traced up your shoulder making you flutter against his brief touch. The fresh scent of linen from his hoodie clouded your senses while the richness of his cologne fought against it. 

You look down onto him your hand brushing a loose hair out of his face, your gold plated necklace swung in his face, his own name hung over him while the tension grew against the both of you. The thought of leaning in surrounded your thoughts, the warm colours of the skyline shone through. Spikes of orange lights hit the both of you along with the warmth it carried. 

Inch after inch, the roughness of Suna’s lips finally ached against yours; his hands roamed your body slowly while trying to savour everything he could get. You could feel your back arch down onto him with the help of his arms, the reverb of the music smoothed it’s way into your ears. Unknowingly, the two of you allowed the music to influence your actions; going in and out of deepened kisses and the occasional whimper against his lips. 

“As much as i’d like to continue this, i have training, sorry beautiful,” Suna indulged in one last kiss before removing himself from from you. Rolling your eyes you look down on him, “You have to go training after a match?” your face screwed itself upset while you plopped beside him, showing your blatant frustration. Annoyed as you was, you found yourself clearing the space around you till you felt a pair of arms wrap around you. 

With his head buried into your neck, small kisses greeted your neck making you giggle.  
“Don’t be mad please,” his words whispered onto the gentle parts of your skin.   
“you are forgiven” you laughed back at him.

After your words of affirmation, he pulled away from the safe place of your neck to collect his stuff for training.  
“come if you want you can chill with tsukishima’s girl or whatever” he sneered acting like he no longer cared 

“someone sounds jealous,” you teased while agreeing to come with. 

♡ time skip ♡ 

You watched Suna whilst he became engulfed by his own sweat that glistened against the darker undertones of his skin. His hair slightly fizzed out from the heat that radiated off his body, the yellow glint in his eyes eyeing the punching bag. 

The administration of him quickly ended as a shadow blocked the glistening. Looking up at the shadow a guy with swayed brown hair stood in front of you. 

His body covered in bruises especially around his ribcage where a tattoo laid, the muscles on his body appeared to be more toned then the rest of the guys. 

Unintentionally, your eyes focused on his v-line, sweat rolling down, totally spaced out you missed when he crouched down to your level to remain eye contact. 

Missing his compelling movements, you now found yourself face to face with the guy, the hints of caramel in his eyes greeted you along with his icy grin.   
“And who is this,” he whistled asking the guys around in the hall; taking a brief pause to look your body up and down. 

“I’m y/n, and you are?” 

“i’m your future man,” he grinned, winking at you, the teal of his grip tape caught your eye causing you to miss the weight of his words.

“Ew, you couldn’t find a better line?” Divine snarked cocking her eyebrows at him, her face displaying it’s pure disgust.   
“That’s rich coming from you viper,” he snarked back, his eyes darting to her. 

His words stung something in her causing her to dismiss her point, her head sunk back down into her phone. You stammered while trying to come up with words to protest against him but his stance itself intimidated you. 

“Slow down Oikawa, that’s Rin’s girl if she’s even that,” Tsukki’s voice echoed across the room when he faced Oikawa ; briefly taking a pause from training to warn him. “Tsukki don’t be such a bitch,” Divine declared her eyes staying peeled on her phone screen . 

Well I don’t see Rinarto, so I guess your mine,” his hand reached your chin, demanding eye contact from you. Oikawa’s thumb raised just below your bottom lip; his eyes studied them making the words stay stuck in your mouth. 

“Seriously, i’m with Suna,” you pushed away Oikawa’s hand from your face the same moment Suna happened to walk back into the room.   
Upon his arrival, the whole room stopped creating a bubbling piece of tension. With your hand on his and both of your eyes meeting Suna. Oikawa removed himself from your face, jokingly saluting on his was off- a smooth grin plastered his face. 

Oikawa was an attractive guy at the least, it wasn’t as if he was unattractive or anything just not someone your would ever find yourself interested in and let’s not forget the obvious fact that you were with someone else. 

Moving on, you carried on glancing at your phone, lifting up your head frequently to see what movements where going on.   
“Y/n, come here for a sec,” immediately lifting your head you were greeted with Suna offering his hand out to lift you up. 

Taking his hand he walked you into the training halls bathroom. To be fair it wasn’t horrible, despite only men using it, it was in quite good condition. It wasn’t full of different stalls it was just one toilet meaning only one person at a time. 

Suna locked the door behind him,   
“so you and oikawa?” he asked, walking closer towards you, his movements made you also back away till you hit a wall. “ it was nothing i promise” you replied. His hand met your forehead and softly caressed it down to your neck. 

Allowing him to grasp your neck slightly harder, you could feel yourself brace against the sheer coldness of the bathroom walls. The fire in his eyes burned while he watched you obey his movements. His nails clawed down either side with the palm pressing up against the sides of your throat. 

Every swallow you took passed his hand for approval before gliding down; every inhale you took felt was sharp against his lingering grip. Suna moved himself to you ear making you hitch your breath; everything about him felt demanding. His breath hit against your ear, the unsteadiness of your breath hitched against him, “Don’t pull that shit again,” the whispers on your ear made butterflies ache in your stomach at his sudden dominance.

It was no shock that Suna provided a sudden anger out of dominance. Earlier you felt like you were being ridiculed by his eyes when they stared at the way Oikawa laid his hand on you. The way his filthy hands met your honest skin, the way your eyes fastened with his. 

“You know who you belong to right?” his words shocked again you, the emptiness of the training rooms echoed his words. After a hard gulp, you nodded in hesitation: as much as you hated to admit this was such a turn on, the way you had to look at him through your eyelashes, the firm hold against your neck, his breathing against your ear alone was enough to turn you on. You're soaked by now. You can feel how your self standing in your own pool of it. 

“Use your words kitten, answer me. Who do you belong to?” Suna’s hands greeted your chin, one hand squished your face with your jaw firm in it. 

“You” 

Following on from your reply, his lips greeted the supple skin of your neck. It wasn’t like how it usually was, his movements were driven by anger, his teeth clenched into the skin of your neck- earning a few mewl’s out of you. Although Suna was rough with his actions he followed it up with a soft kiss over just to make sure you didn’t feel too much agony. 

Your head rested on the stalls wall in pure euphoria, the sweet ecstasy of his lips engulfed you. You could feel your skin turn red at his marks, occasionally he moved the name-plated necklace around with his teeth to keep it out the way, the contrast of the warmth of his mouth and the cold steel of the necklace clinging on against you. 

After withdrawing his mouth from your neck, his eyes admired the marks of his teeth that were embedded in your neck. The blood rushed to your face in slight embarrassment, without skipping a beat his lips aligned within yours. His arms wrapped against you guiding you to lean against the sink.

Suna lifted you up to brace up higher onto the bathroom counter , he stood in between the gap he created between your legs. You deepened your kisses throughout his movements giving your approval. His lips against yours felt like velvet the way he guided them to fit you, his tongue found its way to lace between yours. 

His arms roamed your body, your skirt left your skin exposed to the unwelcoming coldness of the counter. Suna’s hand’s glided it’s way to the opening of your skirt leaving his fingers greeted with the overwhelming slickness that soaked your underwear. 

Still in between kisses, his thumb circled over your soft bud, causing you to slightly gasp at the sudden attention it was desperately aching for. 

“Suna are you sure about this? What if we get caught?” you panted against his lips, every word taking longer to come out due to his constant teasing. 

“Getting caught is the best part,” he whined against your lips, you could feel his grin grow against your lips at the noises. 

“What if someone walks in-“ Suna guided to fingers to your aching entrance, causing you to cut off your own words. 

Your head titled back towards the wall in pure and utter bliss making you forget whatever you were protesting. Your words become whimpers under the feeling of his two digits in you.

Suna had his two fingers curl inside of you, making you quiver even more. Your body tensed up yet still found the momentum to grind into the movements of his digits. 

His steady pace made your legs twitch, making him have to pry open your legs as any given moment. Suddenly, the pressure that grew in your stomach had risen at his last few movements that jerked towards your g-spot. 

You could feel yourself coming towards the edge, your body trembled each time he proceeded, spots covered your eyes, your lips became sore from holding back so much. 

“Suna i think i’m going to-“your words trembled, the stimulation of his fingers inside of you and his spare thumb on your clit became too much. 

Then it stopped. 

Suna removed his fingers out of you the moment your walls started to clench against his fingers, he laughed as the disappointment casted upon your face. 

“Fuck Suna why’d you do that,” you uttered, a sense of reality waved over you slowly. 

Ignoring your desperate cries, his clean hand gripped your head forward. 

“Open” he ordered, obeying his demands with no hesitation his slick covered fingers made its way into your mouth. 

“Now suck,” his eyes looked down on you, the dim lights of the toilet made the ambiance much more seductive, the sultry mannerisms of his words made everything seem much better. Your tastebuds were greeted with the taste of yourself, it wasn’t at all bad. 

Shoving his fingers down your throat you made sure his fingers left your throat covered in another one of your intoxicating substances. 

Releasing a hum, you could see Suna grow hard just at the way you sucked on his fingers. You reached out for the waistband of his shorts and pulled him as close as the cupboard below you would allow. 

Taking that as his sign to relentlessly fuck you, he pulls your thighs closer to the edge of the counter, pulling his shorts down just above his knees his cock sprung up straight away after being restricted for so long. 

With no consideration for if you wanted to go slow or fast, Suna shoved himself inside of you. Your body jerked forward at the sudden movement, the first thrust immediately hitting your cervix. Your eyes slightly watered at the pain of his cock persistently pushing it’s way through. 

You tried to hold yourself back, you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of screaming his name in a public setting, but the way he handled you at this moment was a dream in itself. Unknowingly, you let out a cry of what made out to be his name. 

“Thats my girl,” he whispered allowing you to adjust in the change in size. He wiped the single tear that left your eye, “You okay now?” he asked a tender side of him came out which didn’t last long. You nodded and stabilised your hands onto the sides of the table. 

Starting off at a slow pace, Suna thrusted into you slow and steady, allowing your walls to get use to the size change. during the time he went slow, your body found its energy and a hunger grew inside of you. 

The bite marks that Suna placed earlier was growing more prominent the longer he stood and fucked you. He watches as you regained your momentum and immediately sped himself up. 

Your body jolted at the increase of pressure, you couldn’t help but tear up at this moment, your mascara rolled down your face while suna watched as he tested his own limits. 

The same bubbling feeling grew in your stomach making you ache. Your walls clenched against’s Suna’s dick that twitched itself inside of you. Fastening his pace, his eyes never left yours. He thrived off the sheer fact he was making you cry, the past marks that he ingrained on your skin showed off along with his name on your chest. 

After the feeling of the two of you reaching your edge, you held it in as long as you can waiting for Suna to finish first.  
“Stop holding it in, do it. Cum on my cock princess.” he croaked, gritting his teeth.   
The demanding tone of his voice complimented the deepness of it. 

After his somewhat comforting words you felt yourself release onto him.   
“oh fuck Suna,” you groaned out, your body felt like waves shocked through it as you adjusted your body, spots clouded your vision. 

“Atta girl” he hummed watching you unravel against him. Not too long after Suna asked

“where do you what this load princess?”.

“inside” 

As soon as your words left your mouth he did so. The warm sensation of him filled you, with some of it dripping down the side of your leg. After pulling out and dealing with himself, Suna turned to you and cleaned up his cum that left itself resided on the insides of your thigh. 

He helped you stand up and turned you to face yourself in the mirror. Your hair was no longer in it’s original style, sweat dripped down your face along with your mascara. Tones of a deep purple clouded your neck and even you ear of his little marks. You weren’t afraid to admit that you were slightly embarrassed by the sight of yourself. 

“You see that girl in the reflection? that’s my little slut okay? don’t try that shit with any guy again okay?” his mouth pressed against your ear, making sure you took in every last phrase. 

Turning you to face him, he wiped the mascara that ran down your face off with a few paper towels and water the best he could. Making you look presentable he ushered you towards the door,

“I hope that wasn’t too rough beautiful, you know what to say if it is” he reassured you, his hand placed gently on your lower back leaving the room as if he didn’t just ruin you.


End file.
